


California Dreamin'

by Bird_of_Prey



Series: Litvira Shorts [7]
Category: Actor RPF, Zemfira (Musician RPF)
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, California, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Hotels, Lazy Mornings, Romance, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Z, weekend
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 15:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8673019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bird_of_Prey/pseuds/Bird_of_Prey
Summary: Каникулы в Калифорнии после тура.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amelie_Bonnete](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelie_Bonnete/gifts).



\- Просыпайся, малыш.

Именно с этих слов началось утро Земфиры. А еще - с ласковых теплых рук, касавшихся ее плеч и груди.

Земфира едва заметно нахмурилась, уворачиваясь от будивших ее рук, глаз не открыла, намереваясь продолжить спать. В конце концов, спешить ей теперь было совершенно некуда. Тур завершен, студия за тысячи километров, так что нечему теперь было потревожить ее покой.

Ну, или почти нечему. Теплые мягкие ладони продолжали касаться ее плеч и шеи, а знакомые родные губы целовали щеки и нос.

\- Зе, просыпайся, - ворковала Рената, удобнее устраиваясь на кровати и обвивая руками талию женщины. - Соня, мне скучно.

\- Включи телевизор, - пробормотала Земфира.

\- Не хочу. Новости с утра, опять настроение себе портить...

\- Тогда обнови инстаграм.

\- Сейчас я тебя сфотографирую и выложу это фото в интернет, - ласково прошептала Литвинова в самое ухо женщине.

\- Ты этого не сделаешь.

На всякий случай Земфира приоткрыла один глаз, чтобы не упустить Литвинову из виду.

\- Тогда вставай, - Рената улыбнулась и прижалась лбом к узкому плечу. - Или весь мир узнает, что мы с тобой спим в одной постели.

\- Это ничего не значит, - улыбнулась певица, поворачиваясь к женщине. - Вдруг ты залезла в мою кровать ради этого кадра?

\- Не будет никого, кто смог бы это доказать.

Земфира рассмеялась, обхватила Ренату за талию и притянула к себе, пристально смотря ей прямо в глаза и по-кошачьи улыбаясь.

\- Провоцируем? - поинтересовалась она.

\- Если только чуть-чуть.

\- Литвинова, ты неисправимая провокаторша. Интересно, за что я тебя люблю?

\- Ты вечно меня об этом спрашиваешь, - пальцы скользнули по щеке. - И каждый раз ответ один и тот же, - мягкий поцелуй в губы, едва слышный шепот: - И разве есть необходимость любить за что-то конкретное?

\- Да вот кто тебя знает.

Рената запустила пальцы в темные волосы, задумчиво уставившись куда-то сквозь женщину. На некоторое время воцарилось молчание, прерванное тихим вздохом.

\- Поцелуй меня, Зе.

\- Я и так тебя часто целую. И целовала бы еще чаще.

\- Что мешает поцеловать сейчас?

Земфира улыбнулась едва заметно.

\- Ничего, - ответила она. - Кроме того, что я все еще хочу спать.

Рената возмущенно шлепнула женщину по обнаженному плечу, поджав губы.

\- Какая ты, - проворчала она, садясь на кровати.

\- Какая?

\- Неисправимая провокаторша.

\- Повторяемся, Литвинова. Попробуй еще раз.

\- А еще я терпеть не могу, когда ты так надо мной издеваешься, - Рената взъерошила и без того растрепанные светлые волосы. - Я тут стараюсь, заказываю ей завтрак в постель, а она…

\- Вредина, да, - Земфира потянулась, широко зевая. - Я такая.

\- Сколько раз говорила, прикрывай рот, когда зеваешь!

\- Сейчас можно.

\- Дура.

\- Переход на личности - не лучшая тактика.

Литвинова лишь недовольно отмахнулась, понимая: здесь уже ничего не сделаешь. Если Земфира вошла во вкус, остановит ее разве что ураган или цунами.

\- Сегодня поедем на пляж, - произнесла Рената после недолгой паузы. - И только попробуй снять меня, когда я переодеваюсь.

\- А не то что, утопишь меня?

\- Возможно, - Литвинова хитро улыбнулась.

\- Ой, всё, боюсь.

Земфира торопливо накрылась одеялом с головой, притворяясь, что это не она и вообще ее здесь нет.

\- Все, Зе, хватит, - Рената устало вздохнула.

\- Не надо меня топить, я и так плохо плаваю, - донеслось из-под одеяла.

\- Хорошо ты плаваешь, не надо тут вот этого вот.

\- Тогда не угрожай мне.

Литвинова лишь вяло отмахнулась.

\- Ладно, все. Проехали.

В дверь номера тихо постучали, после чего дверь открылась, и на пороге появилась горничная с подносом в руках, неловко застывшая в дверях при виде довольно занимательного зрелища. Рената сидела на кровати в полупрозрачном шелковом халате, наброшенном на голое тело, Земфира выглядывала из-под одеяла, тихонько хихикая, и возникали серьезные подозрения, что и она не одета.

Рената, старательно подавляя смущение, улыбнулась, указала на тумбочку рядом.

\- Leave it over there, - произнесла она.

Горничная кивнула, поставила поднос на тумбочку и поспешно ретировалась, оставив женщин в одиночестве. Стоило двери закрыться за ее спиной, как Земфира рассмеялась в голос.

\- Ты даешь, - выдохнула она. - Боже.

\- Ты перестанешь когда-нибудь? - буркнула Рената. - Я устала.

\- Все, все, - Земфира с трудом сдержала улыбку. - Кушай, Рената, кушай.

\- Это твой завтрак.

\- Я на диете.

\- С каких пор?

\- А кто меня вчера потащил в ресторан с во-от такими бургерами? - Земфира раскинула руки, демонстрируя размеры порции. - Я наелась на год вперед.

\- И решила залечь в спячку?

\- Именно.

Рената с улыбкой покачала головой. Земфира ласково обхватила ее за талию, руки скользнули под халат, но Литвинова вовремя успела поймать женщину за запястье.

\- Сначала завтрак, - хитро произнесла она.

\- Без проблем, - спокойно ответила женщина. - Кушай.

\- Сначала ты.

\- Я переживу.

\- Уверена?

Земфира усмехнулась.

\- Будешь меня донимать - снова пойдем в тот ресторан и я закажу для тебя огромный бургер с горой жареной картошки. И заставлю все это съесть.

\- Господи…

\- Кушай давай.

\- Только после тебя, - улыбнулась Рената.

Земфира в ответ лишь рассмеялась.


End file.
